Presently, it is common for individuals or businesses to have residing within their offices a postage meter rented from a commercial business such as, for example, Pitney Bowes. This arrangement is very convenient, since letters may be addressed, postage applied, and mailed directly from the office without requiring an employee to physically visit the U.S. Post Office and wait in line in order to apply postage to what is often a quite significant volume of outgoing mail, or to manually apply stamps to each piece of mail in which case mail is slower because it has to go through a postage cancelling machine.
Quite naturally, postage meters were developed to relieve the manual application of stamps on mail and to automate the above process. Nevertheless, a postage meter residing within an office is not all that convenient and efficient as it may first seem to be. First, a postage meter may not be purchased, but must be rented. The rental fees alone are typically over twenty dollars per month. For a small business, this can be quite an expense to incur year after year. Second, a postage meter must be adjusted, serviced and replenished manually; i.e., each day the date must be adjusted manually, periodically, ink on the stamp pad within the postage meter must be refilled; and when the amount of postage programmed within the postage meter has expired, the meter must be manually unplugged, placed into a special case the meter is of a significant weight), and an employee must visit a U.S. Post Office to have the postage available within it replenished. Moreover, the teller at the U.S. Post Office must cut the seal, replenish the meter with a desired amount of postage, and reseal the meter before returning it to the employee. The meter must then be returned to the office and powered up. A slightly more expensive meter (rental of approximately $30.00 more) works in the following manner: 1) set up an account with Pitney Bowes, 2) 7 to 10 days before a user requires any postage, the user deposits with the meter owner the amount of postage required, 3) the user then calls the owner (7 to 10 days later) and they issue instructions as to the manual pushing of a variety of buttons on the meter (programming) which will replenish the postage amount on the meter. Nonetheless, the meter must be taken to the Post Office every 6 months.
Thus, in addition to the monthly rent, the servicing and replenishing of the meter requires the time and expense of at least one employee to take it to the U.S. Post Office to have it replenished. Of course, this procedure results in downtime wherein the postage meter is not available to the business for the application of postage to outgoing mail. In addition, because of the monthly rent and the size of these devices, it is generally not practical for businesses to have more than one postage meter to alleviate this down-time.
As previously mentioned, the alternative to a business, especially a small business, is to forego the advantages of a postage meter and to buy sheets, or books, of stamps. Without a doubt, this is not a sufficient solution. Since a variety of denominations of stamps are generally required, applying two 29.cent. stamps to a letter requiring only 40.cent., will begin to add up over time. Additionally, it is difficult for a business to keep track of the stamps physically and logistically and are subject to pilferage and degeneration from faulty handling. Moreover, increases in the postal rate (which seem to occur every three years) and the requirements for various postages for international mail, makes the purchase of stamps even more inefficient and uneconomical.
Because of different postage zones, different classes of mail, different postage required by international mail and the inefficiency of maintaining stamps within an office, it is important to have an automatic postage system, such as the aforementioned inefficient and relatively expensive postage meter. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a system and method that provides the automatic placement of postage on mail at locations other than a U.S. Post Office, while not requiring the use of a traditional postage meter.